mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
CommodoreCrusher9000TM
CommodoreCrusher9000TM is a male Text-To-Speech YouTube user who has been part of the community since 2016. Starting from misunderstood to mature, he gradually got his attention in the nkrs200 Community mostly and the TTS community slightly. He is highly known for his collaborative series of "Commodores Crushed Countries, or Microsoft Sam plays Minecraft" and his Funny Windows Errors series. Bio CommodoreCrusher9000TM, despite having no TM during the beginning, is created in September 15th, 2016, created for use as a side channel. After an incident regarding his former friend, he used the channel as his new main in December 16th, 2016. He's been familiarized with his Team Fortress 2 videos which brought his view count to a staggering height of tens of thousands of views. His Text-To-Speech videos, upon the featuring of his main Funny Windows Errors showing the requested errors. His focusing series relies on Microsoft Sam plays and shorts which is the key-role in Text-to-Speech uploads. Physical Appearance in series Commodore of October 3rd, 2018, shows himself as a Blue coated man with black jeans with red sidings. He wears two stars showing he turned from stickman to human. A flag on his arm shows the symbolic flag of United States II, he created in another universe and earth, thanks to the overall American History brought by Commodore in another world. Former appearances As MicroWindows7 MicroWindows7 after a name change during the first years of YouTube was the original main account since March, 2013 to September 2014, until it was renamed soon. As WryPlains12345 - to WryPlains12345 - TV Studios - WryPlains - Televison Animations WryPlains was based off a Xbox name where Commodore spent playing Xbox 360 before, however it turned out to be unused after a spent inactivity of the console. The name was put to use, but the numbers were forgotten, so WryPlains replaced with a counting up numbers. WryPlains wasn't much up into video editor due to the fact he was starting off. In September 2016 as of WryPlains - Television Animations, the series improved of this result, WryPlains reached a substantial total of 238 Subscribers before shutting down the account as of January 15th, 2017. Thunderbirds305 (2016-2018) November 2nd, 2016 - September 28th, 2017 In November 2nd, 2016, Commodore had been getting suspicious messages about groundings messages or kiddish messages sent by an unknown user. It was name RadarOverseerScotty at first, but it persisted later in the weeks of November and December. His main account was shut down due to the problems of the harasser, which included impersonation of his friends, infringing videos persistently, etc. In Early April 2017, a family friendly TTSC YouTuber named SamJoe404, found out who was responsible of the attacks on the internet and was formally named FullHouseYes TrollsNo, aka Thunderbirds305. He secretly messaged CommodoreCrusher9000TM via his wikia which caused him to go into outrage. He reacted by posting a rant which led to Thunderbirds305's friends go into confusion and hate. By the time it hit September, 2017, Thunderbirds305 decided to end itself after being exposed to other communities he was responsible for causing hate speech, copyright infringement, and impersonation. By September 28th, 2017, he was terminated by a final copyright claim by CommodoreCrusher9000TM, followed by his friend PixelartBuilder583. September 30th, 2017 - May 15th, 2018 Commodore did not know that Thunderbirds305 made an alt account after the termination of Thunderbirds305's main account. Commodore was deceived of the looks of TB305's new account named Future Sam. But what got Commodore into suspicious months later after the start of 2018 is how he talked such as "I hacked the guy", etc. On May 15th, 2018, it was confirmed that it was Thunderbirds305 hiding away after the events of the incidents of 2017. Commodore's Nemesis has finally diminished. However Commodore is still concerned he maybe stalked by him online, otherwise he might've been miserably beaten on the internet and was "laid to rest." Trivia CommodoreCrusher9000TM is a reference to the 1980's game console Commodore64. Commodore's most productive series in 2018 is Microsoft Sam plays Minecraft.Category:Users Category:YouTubers Category:TTS Video creators Category:Video Makers Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Awesome Category:Adult Male 1 American English